1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel system consisting of a laundry treatment machine such as a washing machine, washer-dryer or dryer provided a housing which includes a stamped sheet metal bottom panel and of a pedestal which includes lateral frame and/or housing components and a support surface for receiving the laundry treatment machine. Moreover, the invention relates to a method of making such a system.
European patent specification EP 0,943,721 A1 discloses a laundry treatment machine manufactured by a so-called frame construction. It involves assembling a sheet metal bottom panel, two L-shaped angular frame elements and a cross into a support frame for receiving the functional components of the machine and which is thereafter enclosed by covering panels such as a front wall, side walls and a lid.
German patent specification DE 198 32 675 A1 discloses a pedestal consisting of a box-like sub-structure on which a laundry treatment machine may be positioned. It is intended to increase the working height of the machine and to provide an ergonomic improvement for the user.
Moreover, German utility model DE 203 02 572 U1 discloses a pedestal with a drawer for a washing machine . In this case, the edges and corner areas of the surfaces are structured as U-shaped profiles or pipes of rectangular cross-section to ensure the required stability.
From German patent specification DE 196 31 639 A1 a system of stackable kitchen appliances and kitchen furniture is known. In this case, tubular reinforcements are used which defined the coupling sites for any further appliance or furniture.
Since there is little demand for such pedestals, their manufacture is relatively dear in view of the fact that the costs of their tools have to be apportioned to low quantities. Also, their structure must provide the stability necessary for the weight of 100 kg of a washing machine.